gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kevin nill
Sobre mi Soy Kevin Barreto, pero me llaman "H'ache", por la pelicula tres metros sobre el cielo.... soy de venezuela. Amo la musica, adoro cantar aunque no sepa mucho y me gusta hacer coreografias, me considero una persona amigable, emprendedora, y madura, tambien soy muy aplicado en los estudios y soy muy serio en las relaciones personales, soy estudiante de segundo semestre de informática. Tomando a tema a glee diria que esta es la serie que ha hecho bailar, llorar, recordar momentos inolvidables, y hasta me ha inspirado a cantar y a escribir muchas canciones, mi idolo y personaje favorita es rachel berry o mejor lea michele, me encanta su talento y el amor que le pone a la musica, de verdad lea michele si que sabe canta! Me gusta en mis tiempos libres o cuando me siento algo triste escribir canciones tengo bastantes y como reto me puse al empezar a ver glee que me aprenderia todas y una de las canciones y asi hice hasta ahora me se todas y una de las canciones de glee, por supuesto las que mas suelo cantar son las interpretadas por rachel Mis contribuciones * Mis Canciones favoritas *'Taking Chances' de Platinum Weird (versión de Celine Dion). Cantada por Rachel Berry. *'Maybe This Time' de Liza Minnelli. Cantada por April Rhodes y Rachel Berry. *'No Air' de'' Jordin Sparks y Chris Brown. Cantada por New Directions. *'"Defying Gravity", del musical [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicked_%28musical%29 Wicked]. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel. *"Don't Rain On My Parade"' del musical ''Funny Girl. Cantada por Rachel Berry. *"[http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart Total Eclipse of the Heart]" de Bonnie Taylor. Cantada por Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, Noah Puckerman, y Finn Hudson. *"[http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Dreamed_a_Dream I Dreamed a Dream]" del musical Les Misérables. Cantada por Rachel Berry y Shelby Corcoran. *"Faithfully" de Journey. Cantada por Finn y Rachel *"What I Did for Love" de A Chorus Line. Cantada por Rachel. *"Listen" de Beyonce. Cantada por Sunshine Corazon. *'"The Only Exception"' de Paramore. Intepretada por Rachel Berry *"Papa, Can You Hear Me?" de Barbra Streisand. Cantada por Rachel. *"Losing My Religion" de R.E.M. Cantada por Finn. *"One of Us" de Joan Osborne. Cantada por New Directions. *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" de Elton John & Kiki Dee. Cantada por Finn y Rachel. *"River Deep - Mountain High" de Ike & Tina Turner. Cantada por Mercedes y Santana. *"Lucky" de Jason Mraz con Colbie Caillat. Cantada por Sam y Quinn. *"Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again" de Judy Garland/Leo Reisman. Cantada por Rachel y Kurt. *'"Dammit Janet"'. Cantada por Finn y Rachel con Mercedes, Kurt y Quinn. *"Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry. Cantada por el Glee Club del Dalton Academy Warblers.. *'Last Christmas' de Wham! Cantada por Rachel, Finn y New Directions. *'Need You Now' de Lady Antebellum interpretada por Rachel y Puck. *'Take Me or Leave Me' de Rent. Interpretada por Rachel y Mercedes. *'Go Your Own Way' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Rachel. *'Jar of Hearts' de Christina Perri. Cantada por Rachel. *'My Man' de Funny Girl. Cantada por Rachel. *[http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/For_Good For Good] del musical Wicked. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel. *'Pretending', cancion original de Glee. Cantada por Finn y Rachel. *'You Can't Stop The Beat' del musical Hairspray. Cantada por New Directions. *'Somewhere' del musical West Side Story. Cantada por Rachel y Shelby. *'We Are Young' de Fun. Cantada por New Directions. *'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' de Roberta Flack.''Cantada Por Rachel, Tina, Santana y Mercedes. *'Without You' de ''David Guetta Ft. Usher. ''Cantada por Rachel. *'We Found Love de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel y Santana con New Directions *Cough Syrup' de ''Young The Giant. Cantada por Blaine. *'How Deep Is Your Love' de The Bee Gees. Cantada por Rachel con la Banda de McKinley. *'Cry' de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada por Rachel *'Flashdance (What A Feeling)' de Irene Cara. Cantada por Tina y Rachel. *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' de Meat Loaf (Versión de Celine Dion). Cantada por Rachel. *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' de Meat Loaf. Cantada porNew Directions *'Roots Before Branches' de Room For Two. Interpretada por Rachel y Finn